For various applications utilizing rubber which requires high strength and abrasion resistance, particularly applications such as tires and various industrial products, sulfur cured rubber is utilized which contains substantial amounts of reinforcing fillers, often in a range of about 35 to about 85 parts by weight per 100 parts rubber. Carbon black is commonly used for such purpose and normally provides or enhances good physical properties for the sulfur cured rubber. Particulate silica is also often used for such purpose, particularly when the silica is used in conjunction with a coupling agent. In some cases, a combination of silica and carbon black is utilized for reinforcing fillers for various rubber products, including treads for tires. The use of such reinforcing fillers for elastomers, including sulfur curable elastomers, is well known to those skilled in such art.
It is important to appreciate that, conventionally, carbon black is a considerably more effective reinforcing filler for rubber products, and particularly for rubber tire treads than silica if the silica is used without a coupling agent, or silica coupler or silica adhesion agent as it may be sometimes referred to herein.
Such coupling agents may, for example, be premixed, or pre-reacted, with the silica particles or added to the rubber mix during a rubber/silica processing, or mixing, stage. If the coupling agent and silica are added separately to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica mixing, or processing stage, it is considered that the coupling agent then combines in situ with the silica.
In particular, such coupling agents are sometimes composed of a silane which has a constituent component, or moiety, (the silane portion) capable of reacting with the silica surface and, also, a constituent component, or moiety, capable of reacting with the rubber, particularly a sulfur vulcanizable rubber which contains carbon-to-carbon double bonds, or unsaturation. In this manner, then the coupler acts as a connecting bridge between the silica and the rubber and thereby enhances the rubber reinforcement aspect of the silica.
In one aspect, the silane of the coupling agent apparently forms a bond to the silica surface and the rubber reactive component of the coupling agent combines with the rubber itself. Usually the rubber reactive component of the coupler is temperature sensitive and tends to combine with the rubber during the final and higher temperature sulfur vulcanization stage and thus, subsequent to the rubber/silica/coupler mixing stage and, therefore, after the silane group of the coupler has combined with the silica. However, partly because of typical temperature sensitivity of the coupler, some degree of combination, or bonding, may occur between the rubber-reactive component of the coupler and the rubber during an initial rubber/silica/coupler mixing stages and, thus, prior to a subsequent vulcanization stage.
The rubber-reactive group component of the coupler may be, for example, one or more of groups such as mercapto, amino, vinyl, epoxy, and sulfur groups, and is often a sulfur or mercapto moiety and more usually sulfur.
Numerous coupling agents are taught for use in combining silica and rubber, such as, for example, silane coupling agents containing a polysulfide component, or structure, such as, for example, trialkoxyorganosilane polysulfides containing from 2 to 8 sulfur atoms in a polysulfide bridge such as, for example, bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl)tetrasulfide and/or trisulfide.
Various U.S. patents relating to silicas and silica reinforced tire treads include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,458; 3,664,403; 3,768,537; 3,884,285; 3,938,574; 4,482,663; 4,590,052; 5,089,554 and British 1,424,503.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,123 discloses a rubber composition utilizing dithiodipropionic acid with natural rubber, or blends of natural and synthetic rubbers, 30-80 parts carbon black, sulfur and organo-cobalt compound for use as skim stock for brass-plated steel. It relates that the rubber composition can contain other additives such as fillers such as clays, silicas or calcium carbonate, process and extender oils, antioxidants, cure accelerators, cure activators, cure stabilizers and the like.
The term "phr" if used herein, and according to conventional practice, refers to "parts of a respective material per 100 parts by weight of rubber, or elastomer".
In the description of this invention, the terms "rubber" and "elastomer" if used herein, may be used interchangeably, unless otherwise prescribed. The terms "rubber composition", "compounded rubber" and "rubber compound", if used herein, are used interchangeably to refer to rubber which has been blended or mixed with various ingredients and materials and such terms are well known to those having skill in the rubber mixing or rubber compounding art.
A reference to an elastomer's Tg refers to its glass transition temperature, which can conveniently be determined by a differential scanning calorimeter at a heating rate of 10.degree. C. per minute.